


Cliche, Smut, Cliche Smut

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AI Jack, Cliche, Dirty Talk, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote a smut fic, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, because I was remarkably drunk, how ooc of me, you've read this fic a bunch of times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your typical AI Jack dirty talks Rhys fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliche, Smut, Cliche Smut

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my stuff before you know smut is out of character for me to write, so if this sucks blame yourselves you thirsty bastards.

Rhys hadn't had any alone time in weeks, not as long as Jack was a tenant in his brain. He doesn't usually entertain a no reason boner, but it's been months, and he doesn't have to fear Jack appearing now that he no longer lives in his head. In a way, Jack being in Helios is even more nerve wracking than being in his head. At least in his head Rhys could always be sure he was watching, now he could be anywhere and everywhere and Rhys would be none the wiser. Now that Rhys lives in Jack's old penthouse it wouldn't be unlikely for him to pop in at any second. Maybe he's just being paranoid though. Jack has an entire space station to run, why would he be in this room? That's all the rationale Rhys needs to drop his pants to his ankles and fall back on the bed. He takes himself in his hand, already completely hard at the prospect of being caught. He intends to take it nice and slow to make up for lost time. He deserves a treat. He slides his other hand over his abdomen slowly, teasing himself as his fingers snake up his pajama shirt to play with his nipples. He finally relaxes with a deep sigh. 

He jumps up when the sound of a wolf whistle fills the room from seemingly nowhere. He instinctively pulls his shirt down as far as he can to cover himself.

“Wow, cupcake,” the omnipresent voice laughs. “I was just gonna check if you were doing alright in your new place, but I can see you're doing more than alright.”

“S-shut up!”

“Aw, did I embarrass you? Don't worry about that,  _ I liked what I saw _ .”

Rhys pouts, a furious blush overtaking his face.

“Oh, don't be like that. I'm not sayin you gotta stop or nothin.”

There's a pause.

“So are you going to le-”

“Nope, I'm not going anywhere.”

Rhys reaches for his pants over the edge of the bed.

“C'mon, kitten, don't do that. I know you still really wanna touch yourself. You don't care that I'm here. In fact, I bet you get off on it, you little fanboy freak.”

“No I don't!” Rhys protests in a cracked voice. Why can't there be a merciful god to just kill him?

“I don't think you really mean that,” Jack replies, referring to the protrusion forming at the bottom of Rhys’ shirt. “Go on and touch yourself, Rhysie. I know you want to.”

He doesn't want to, but Rhys finally relents. 

“That's right,” Jack purrs.

Rhys strokes himself vigorously, no longer wanting to stretch out the moment.

“Ah ah,” Jack scolds. “None of that, you're going to make this last for me.”

“Fuck,” Rhys curses breathlessly, returning to his slower pace. He settles back down on the mattress in silence. For a minute or two it seems like Jack left. 

“God, you're gorgeous, Rhysie. You know how beautiful you are, right? Surely you know how goddamn attractive you are. Surely you know the kinds of things people want to do to you all the time. You know what I would do to you if I could?” 

For a second all Rhys hears is Jack's breath becoming heavy. “Please,” he moans.

“Please what?”

“Please tell me.”

“I don't know…”

“ _ Please, Jack.” _

“I'd grab you by those skinny little wrists and fuck you into the mattress.”

“Oh- oh god,” Rhys chokes out.

“I'd fuck you and fill you as many times as I wanted and there'd be nothing you could do about it. If I wanted to, I'd never stop fucking you.”

Rhys’ back arches up as a moan of Jack's name escapes his lips. 

“You like that idea, don't you? Rhysie, I had no idea you were such a little slut. Ha, you twitched.”

“S-shut up!”

“Shit, imagine that cupcake, you whoring yourself out for me, me pounding you til you cry. You want me inside of you, princess? Yeah you do.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Rhys whispers again.

“Yep. That's exactly what I'd do. You could stick a finger in yourself, but it wouldn't be able to stretch you like I could. You'd never want me to pull out. I bet you'd ride my cock like a pro, wouldn't you, Rhysie?”

In his addled state that actually sounds like a good suggestion to Rhys. The two slender fingers of his new arm slide in with ease. He starts to move them in and out, trying to strike the spot that will make him see stars. He thinks he hears Jack curse quietly. Rhys laughs breathlessly. “Sounds like I'm not the only one getting off on this.”

“Go fuck yourself, Rhysie. Oh wait-”

Rhys can feel himself getting close. 

“Jack I think I'm going to-”

“You know you're on my sheets, right? The same pillows and everything. Fuck, Rhysie, I bet you can smell me. God, I wish I could help you mess those sheets up.” 

“ _ Jack, ah, I can’t-” _

“Go on and come then, kitten.”

That's all it takes to push Rhys over the edge. His orgasm tears through him. Electricity travels up his spine, and his toes curl tightly as he finishes on his own chest. In his daze, he hears a low unsatisfied groan from Jack. Maybe Rhys can indulge him just a little more. He runs his fingers over his chest, covering them in milky white. Then, he brings them to his lips, slowly and painfully licking each one clean. Tasting himself is almost enough to get him hard again, it's definitely enough for Jack. For a split second an iridescent blue surges through every light in the room. Jack's breath starts to stabilize. Rhys can't help but smirk.

“Well,” Jack clears his throat with what Rhys thinks might be embarrassment. “That was uh, interesting. I didn't know that last thing could, uh, could happen. Maybe we could do this again some time?”

“Maybe,” Rhys replies coyly.

“That's a good answer. And hey! All the more reason to work on getting me a body.”

“I'll call R and D in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always consider following my tumblr for other rare nsfw content of dubious quality. 
> 
> http://jackassofbass.tumblr.com/


End file.
